MALICE MIZER
center|650px Malice Mizer Malice Mizer (マリス・ミゼル; pronunciado Marisu Mizeru; escrito MALICE MIZER) fue una banda activa desde agosto de 1992 hasta diciembre de 2001. Formada por Mana y Közi, el nombre de la banda significa malicia y miseria y lo usaron como nombre al responder a la pregunta "¿Qué es la humanidad?". Malice Mizer fue famoso por su estilo ecléctico y único, por sus rutinas y sus espectáculos en vivo, presentándose con elaborados trajes y escenografías, fue una banda innovadora y cuando se habla de Visual Kei se le suele tomar como referencia. Durante su historia, la banda pasó por muchas etapas y cambios drásticos de imagen entre cambios de vocalista, pero su trabajo siempre se mantuvo en sus estándares de calidad. A mediados del 2008, el guitarrista Mana publicó en su blog personal, haberse reunido con dos miembros de Malice Mizer: Közi y Yu~ki; y en diciembre de ese mismo año Közi aparece en escenario junto Moi dix Mois (La actual banda de Mana). En julio del 2009 (17 y 19), Közi y Moi dix Mois estuvieron juntos en dos conciertos denominados "Deep Sanctuary", tocando en Osaka y Tokio respectivamente. Historia 'Era de Tetsu (1992 – 1994)' Malice Mizer se formó en agosto de 1992 por Mana y Közi ambos guitarristas (ex Matenrou), tocando con Tetsu (ex vocalista de Nervous), Yu~ki en el bajo y Gaz en la batería. El sonido de Malice Mizer durante la era de Tetsu, era una mezcla de Rock gótico y de Música Clásica. Su primer tema oficial fue Speed of Desperate en la compilación de 1993 Brain Trash. Antes de este lanzamiento habían ya lanzado una cinta demo llamada Sans Logique que no contenía vocales. Tras el lanzamiento de Brain Trash, Kneuklid Romance y Malice Mizer intercambiaron bateristas, pasando Kami a ser el nuevo componente. En 1994, la banda lanzó su primer álbum, memoire, bajo el recién creado sello discográfico de Mana, Midi:Nette, poco después se relanzó con el nombre de memoire DX con un tema extra (Baroque) y un segundo Booklet. Unos días después, el vocalista Tetsu abandonó la banda después del concierto el 27 de diciembre de 1994. Las razones exactas son desconocidas, aunque se especula que fue por diferencias creativas. 'Era de Gackt (1995 – 1999)' En 1995, tras casi un año lejos de los escenarios, Malice Mizer incorporó a Camui Gackt como nuevo vocalista. Bajo su influencia, el estilo del grupo se volvió más nostálgico y romántico, con una mayor influencia tanto de la música clásica como de la música pop francesa. En cuanto a su vestuario, la banda abandonó su estilo gótico por coloridos trajes históricos. 'Voyage ~Sans Retour~' En 1996, Malice Mizer lanzó al mercado su segundo álbum, Voyage ~sans retour~, después de dos años de extensos viajes por todo Japón. El último concierto de este tour se celebró el 4 de abril de 1997. La música del álbum según declaraciones de miembros de la banda, es como retornar a la infancia. 'Merveilles' La popularidad de la banda creció y en 1997 firmaron un contrato con el importante sello discográfico Nippon Columbia, con el que editaron un gran número de exitosos sencillos, un cortometraje (Verte Aile, también llamado Bel Air de l'image); y, en 1998, su primer y último álbum con esa discográfica, merveilles. También tuvieron su propio programa de radio y revista. En enero de 1999, en pleno apogeo de la banda, Gackt la abandonó para empezar su carrera solista. Malize Mizer rompió su contrato con Nippon Columbia y volvió a la firma de música indie de Mana, Midi:Nette. 'Muerte de Kami y Periodo sin Vocalista' Unos meses después de la retirada de Gackt, el baterista Kami murió a causa de una hemorragia subaracnoidea, dejando atrás un conjunto de canciones, que al final la banda sacó a la luz como parte del Mini álbum/Colección de vídeos Shinwa ~ Kami's Memorial Box ~; Kami nunca fue reemplazado. Desde entonces, Malice Mizer sólo utilizaría soportes grabados de batería, y Kami sería acreditado como el "familiar eterno" o el "eternal blood relative" en todas sus futuros lanzamientos. 'Era de Klaha (2000 – 2001)' A mediados de 1999 y a inicios de 2000, Malice Mizer –aún sin vocalista oficial– publicó varios sencillos y empezó a trabajar en un nuevo álbum. Eventualmente, encontraron a "Masaki Haruna", amigo de Yu~ki, a quien más tarde conocerían como Klaha (ex vocalista de Pride Of Mind). La música de la banda empezó a tener tintes más oscuros y serios, y optaron por una dramática mezcla de música clásica, gótica y Metal gótico, y readoptaron el estilo gótico en su vestuario. En verano de 2000, publicaron su último álbum, Bara no Seidou, seguido de un espectáculo teatral en vivo, con pirotecnia, un coro conformado por "monjas" y como utilería una catedral a escala inspirada en la catedral Abadía de Westminster de Londres. En 2001, Malice Mizer protagonizó una película que fue una adaptación de Dracula, de Bram Stoker, Bara no Konrei ~Mayonaka ni Kawashita Yakusoku~, y lanzaron cuatro sencillos más, «Gardenia», «Beast of Blood», «Mayonaka ni Kawashita Yakusoku» y «Garnet ~Kindan no Sono e~». En estos trabajos, Shue participa como miembro de soporte en la batería. A finales de 2001, Malice Mizer anuncia un periodo de inactividad indefinido dejando un mensaje en su página oficial. 'Influencia en otras Bandas' Malice Mizer actualmente es considerada una de las bandas fundadoras del estilo Visual Kei japonés junto a X Japan, Buck-Tick y Luna Sea, también es una banda muy influyente en la actual escena musical japonesa, ha influido en el sonido de muchas bandas que tienen tintes musicales góticos y también en bandas que tienen sonidos mas medievales y clásicos. Bandas japonesas como: D y Moran han compuesto covers de Malice Mizer, en el caso de D compusieron Gekka no Yasoukyoku pero con un sonido totalmente distinto en el cual predomina el Metal gótico. Mientras que Moran compuso Illuminati. Integrantes *Mana - Guitarra y sintetizador **Ves:tearge → GIRL'e → 摩天楼 (skyscrapper)→ MALICE MIZER(mana) → Moi dix Mois (Mana) *Közi - Guitarra y sintetizador **Girl → 摩天楼 → MALICE MIZER → Eve of Destiny!、ソロ → DALLE → XA-VAT *Yu~ki - Bajo **ze:ro → MALICE MIZER → Retirado *Kami - Batería y percusión (1992 - 1999, fallecido en 1999, pero considerado un irreemplazable miembro de la banda) **3Pマヨネーズ → Kneuklid Romance (右狂) → MALICE MIZER(右京→kami) → 死去 *Klaha - Vocalista (2000 - 2001) **PRIDE OF MIND (春名真樹) → MALICE MIZER(Klaha) → Como solista → Retirado Ex-integrantes *Gaz - Batería (1992) **DATURA → MALICE MIZER → KneuKlid Romance (サポート) → KneuKlid Romance → the Night Breeze Zinnia → DOVERMAN 、BUZZ BONE、The VELETTA(サポート) → DOVERMAN、Pandemic(soporte) (R.I.P diciembre del 2017) *Tetsu - Vocalista (1992 – 1994) **MALICE MIZER → MEGA 8 BALL → nil → ZIGZO (tetsu) → nil (高野哲) *Gackt - Vocalista y pianista (1995 – 1999) **cains:feel! (Bat.→Vo.) → MALICE MIZER → Como solista Miembros de Soporte *Iori - Teclados (1992 - 1994) *Yohei Shimada - Teclados (1996 - 1998) *Shue - Baterista (2000 - 2001) **Virus (Shue) → 女的 → AION (愁) → Virus → AION → MALICE MIZER(soporte) → CRAVE 、S.Q.F → CRAVE *Kazune - Teclados (2000 - 2001) **Brain Hacker → *Kamijo - Voz/ Guitarra **美辞麗句 → MALICE MIZER (roadie) → LALIENE(SHOKI)→LAREINE (KAMIJO) → NEW SODMY → LAREINE → Versailles *MAYU - Guitara: **MALICE MIZER (roadie)→ LALIENE → アイリ → LALIENE→LAREINE → NEW SODMY → LAREINE → se desconoce * MACHI - Batería **MALICE MIZER (roadie) → LAREINE → Chanton Lamour Proyectos posteriores Después de Malice Mizer, cada uno de los miembros ha aparecido en la escena de alguna u otra forma. Mana formó su propio proyecto, Moi dix Mois, y al mismo tiempo tiene una carrera como diseñador de modas en su firma de estilo Elegant Gothic Lolita y Elegant Gothic Aristocrat en su tienda Moi-même-Moitié, mientras escribe y modela para la Gothic & lolita Bible. También continua administrando su firma discográfica independiente, Midi:Nette, buscando bandas para producir. Közi: se unió a la banda gótica experimental Eve of Destiny con Haruhiko Ash, también tiene un proyecto de solista en 2010 formó XA VAT junto a Sadie Pink Galaxy. en marzo de 2012 anuncio la formación de su nuevo proyecto ZIZ junto a su batería de soporte en bandas de sesión CHARGEEEEEE. Klaha: Inició una carrera de solista en 2002; desde 2005 hasta ahora el estado de su proyecto es desconocido. Yu~ki: Lo sucedido con él fue desconocido hasta su breve aparición en 2004 como escritor del sencillo lanzado por Közi, " MEMENTO", En noviembre de 2011 empezó a diseñar joyas en su línea llamada Mother of Life, que son comercializadas por Midi:Nette. Gackt: Justo después de abandonar a Malice Mizer en 1999, inició una carrera de solista que ha sido enormemente exitosa, convirtiéndose en toda una personalidad en Japón, actualmente es el líder y vocalista de YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz. Tetsu: Después de su salida en 1994, ha ido tomando parte subsecuentemente en una serie de bandas como Mega 8 Ball y Zigzo (en la que participó con artistas como Sakura, ex-L'arc~en~Ciel), demostrando en su trabajo siguiente su fuerte visión y liderazgo. Actualmente está en la banda THE JUNEJULYAUGUST y tiene su propio proyecto solista. Gaz : Después de su salida en 1992 Gaz participó como miembro de soporte en varias bandas, actualmente es miembro oficial de Kneuklid Romance banda anterior en la que participó Kami y donde él fue miembro de soporte en el año 1993. Fans lloran la muerte de GAZ, provocada por una enfermedad, falleció el 22 Diciembre del 2017. Discografía Singles Uruwashii.jpg|Uruwashiki kamen no shotaijou 12.10.1995 MaCherie.jpg|ma chérie ~Itoshii kimi e~ 10.10.1996 Bel Air.jpg|Bel Air ~Kuuhaku no toki no naka de~ 06.08.1997 Au revoir.jpg|au revoir 03.12.1997 GekkanoYasou.jpg|Gekka no Yasoukyoku 21.02.1998 ILLUMINATI.jpg|ILLUMINATI (P-Type) 20.05.1998 Le ciel.jpg|Le ciel ~Kuuhaku no kanata e~ 30.08.1998 Saikainochi.jpg|Saikai no chi to bara 03.11.1999 Kyomunonakade.jpg|Kyomu no naka de no Yuugi 31.05.2000 Shiorihada.jpg|Shiroi Hada ni Kuruu Ai to Kanashimi no Rondo 26.07.2000 Gardenia.jpg|Gardenia 30.05.2001 BeastofBlood.jpg|Beast of Blood 21.06.2000 Garnet.jpg|Mayonaka ni Kawashita Yakusoku ~Bara no Konrei~ 30.10.2001 Garnet1.jpg|Garnet ~Kindan no sono e~ 01.11.2001 Álbumes MemoireDX.jpg|memoire 24.07.1994 Voyage.jpg|Voyage sans retour 09.06.1996 Merveilles.jpg|merveilles 18.03.1998 BaranoSeidou.jpg|Bara no Seidou 23.08.2000 VHS SansretourVHS.jpg|Sans Retour Voyage "Derniere" ~Encoure Une Fois~ 30.06.1997 VerteAilleVHS.jpg|Bel Air ~Kuuhaku no toki no naka de~ de l'image 03.09.1997 MerveillesVHS.jpg|Merveilles ~Shuuen to Kisuu~ l'espace 28.10.1998 Merveillescinq.jpg|Merveilles ~cinq parallèle~ 24.02.1999 SaikainochiVHS.jpg|Saikai no chi to bara ~de l'image~ 21.12.1999 KyomunonakaVHS.jpg|Kyomu no naka de no Yuugi ~de l'image~ 31.05.2000 BaranoVHS1.jpg|Bara ni Irodorareta Akui to Higeki no Makuake 22.11.2000 BaranoKisekiVHS.jpg|Bara no Kiseki {25.04.2001] No-hay-imagen.jpg|Beast Of Blood ~De L'Image~ 11.07.2001 BaranodenshouVHS.jpg|Bara no Denshou Joshou 21.09.2001 Societeparente.jpg|Socìété de Parenté ??.??.2001 CardinalVHS.jpg|Cardinal 06.02.2002 Baranokonrei.jpg|Bara no Konrei ~Mayonaka ni Kawashita Yakusoku 22.03.2002 DVDs BaranoVHS.jpg|Bara ni Irodorareta Akui to Higeki no Makuake 22.11.2000 SansretourDVD.jpg|Sans Retour Voyage "Derniere" ~Encoure Une Fois~ 18.03.2001 Baranokiseki.jpg|Bara no Kiseki {25.04.2001] BeastBloodDVD.jpg|Beast Of Blood ~De L'Image~ 11.07.2001 Baranodenshou.jpg|Bara no Denshou Joshou 21.09.2001 MTVMerveilles.jpg|MTV & Merveilles L'espace 31.12.2001 CardinalDVD.jpg|Cardinal 06.02.2002 BaranokonreiDVD.jpg|Bara no Konrei ~Mayonaka ni Kawashita Yakusoku 22.03.2002 merveillesDVD.jpg|Merveilles ~Shuuen to Kisuu~ l'espace 30.03.2002 Merveillescinq.jpg|Merveilles ~cinq parallèle~ 30.03.2002 Blu-Ray DeepSanctuary.jpg|Deep Sanctuary Ⅵ MALICE MIZER 25th Anniversary Special ~ LIVE at TOYOSU PIT September 9 ~ 21.06.2019 Box Set KamiBox.jpg|Shinwa ~Kami's Memorial Box~ 01.02.2000 Álbumes Compilatorios CollectionMM.jpg|La Collection des Singles 29.09.2004 Meveilllescollection.jpg|La Collection "Merveilles" -L'édition Limitée- 25.10.2005 MeileurMM.jpg|La Meilleur Selection de MALICE MIZER 18.10.2006 SelectionMM.jpg|Selection de performances live 28.03.2007 Demotapes SansLogi.jpg|Sans Logique 31.10.1992 Sadnessnooficial.jpg|SADNESS / SPEED OF DESPERATE ??.??.1993 Sadness.jpg|Sadness 05.04.1993 1stAnniversary.jpg|The 1st Anniversary 10.12.1993 Libros Cher de memoire.jpg|Cher de memoire ??.??.1993 Merveillesdeux.jpgà deux dimension [30.07.1998 TanbiJikken.jpg|Tanbi Jikken Kakumei 25.10.1998 Itajinmon.jpg|Itajinmon 27.11.1998 Retour.jpeg|retour 05.02.1999 Lesmizerables.jpg|Les Mizerables de MALICE MIZER no "Aa, Mujou" 25.06.1999 CathedraleRose.jpg|Cathédrale de la rose Livre Rosé ??.12.2001 LivreRose.jpg|Livre Rosé Blanche 25.04.2001 Baranorondo.jpg|Bara no Rondo 05.10.2001 Etermite.jpg|éternité 1997 ~ 2001 01.12.2001 Aa mujou3.jpg|'Aa,Mujpu' Vol.3 20.01.2002 Baranohigeki.jpg|Bara no Higeki 15.03.2002 Band Score Merveillesscore.jpg|merveilles 30.11.1998 Omnibus BRAINTRASH.jpg|BRAINTRASH 24.02.1993 SHOCKWAVE96.jpg|SHOCK WAVE '96 01.10.1996 Rockisloftgreen.jpg|Rock is Loft 14.06.2006 RockNippon.jpg|ROCK NIPPON Noriko Shouji SELECTION 24.01.2007 Galería MaliceMizer25th.jpg|25° Aniversario MM01.jpg MM02.jpg MM03.jpg|1993 558423_10200414328147954_1904332106_n.jpg 1378800_10202312335996964_1515181600_n.jpg MM04.jpg MM05.jpg 394325_4639047501370_474722834_n.jpg 310706_10201057177018774_429816375_n.jpg MaliceMizer1992.jpg|1992 Revistas 475307.jpg Videografía left|thumb|300x300px|Bel Air (Agosto 1997) right|thumb|300x300px|au revoir (Diciembre 1997) left|thumb|300x300px|Gekka no Yasoukyoku (Febrero 1998) right|thumb|330x330px|ILLUMINATI (Mayo 1998) left|thumb|300x300px|Le ciel ~Kuuhaku no kanata e~ (Agosto 1998) right|thumb|300x300px|Saikai no chi to bara (Noviembre 1999) left|thumb|300x300px|Kyomu No Naka De Yuugi (Mayo 2000) right|thumb|300x300px|Shiroi Hada ni Kuruu Ai to Kanashimi no Rondo (Julio 2000) left|thumb|300x300px|Gardenia (Mayo 2001) right|thumb|300x300px|Beast of Blood (Junio 2000) left|thumb|300x300px|Garnet ~Kindan no Sono e~ (Octubre 2001)Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1992 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2001 Categoría:Midi:Nette Categoría:Tanbi kei